disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wysypek (odcinek)
Wysypek to trzydziesty drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Lilo i Stich. Streszczenie Podczas żniw do jednego z pracujących na polach kombajnów zostaje wciągnięta kulka z numerem 222. Jest to jeden z eksperymentów Jumby. Z kombajnu trafia on do fabryki, w której wytwarzają cukier z trzciny cukrowej i pakują w kartony. Do jednego z pudełek trafia przez przypadek eksperyment 222. W domu, Lilo, Stich, Plikley jedzą śniadanie, płatki kukurydziane. Za radą Lilo, Plikley dosypuje do swojej miski trochę cukru, w którym trafia się kulka eksperymentu. Gdy Stich przynosi świeżo wydojone mleko wszyscy zaczynają jeść, a eksperyment numer 222 zostaje aktywowany w połączeniu z mlekiem i trafia do ciała Plikleya. Statek Gantu, eksperyment 625 jak zwykle przygotowuje kanapki lecz zauważa, że skończył się im chleb. W tym samym momencie komputer na statku alarmuje, że eksperyment 222 został aktywowany. Gantu wyrusza aby schwytać eksperyment, a Graham przed wyjściem daje mu listę zakupów, które ma przy okazji zrobić. Lilo bawi się na skuterze wodnym, a Stich udaje rekina ludojada, jednak zamiast atakować ją rzuca się na samochód, podnosi go i odgryza kawałek. Stich rzuca samochodem i prawie trafia nim w Lilo, która traci równowagę i przypadkowo odpala skuter. Stich zostaje wciągnięty przez skuter do silnika, skuter się psuje i wyrzuca Sticha. Zaalarmowani krzykiem Lilo, zjawiają się Nani i David. Wybierają się razem ujeżdżać fale. Lilo chce jechać z nimi ale Nani nie zgadza się, mówi, że Lilo jest jeszcze za mała i zawsze wpada w kłopoty, dlatego taka wyprawa byłby dla niej niebezpieczna. David i Nani odjeżdżają, a Lilo i Stich wracają do domu, gdzie spotykają chorego Plikleya, który leży w łóżku i ma na sobie dziwne, fioletowe krosty. Spuchło mu oko i bez przerwy beka, i do tego śmierdzi, jak stwierdza Stich. Lilo wpada na pomysł zabawy w doktora i chcą wraz ze Stichem uleczyć Plikleya. Ten jednak przerażony piłą łańcuchową ucieka z domu, do prawdziwych lekarzy, dorosłych. lewo|mały|220x220px|[[Wysypek (222)|Eksperyment 222 na komputerze Jumby.]] Jumba konstruuje jakieś urządzenie i rozmawia z Lilo i Stichem o chorobie Plikleya. Oboje demonstrują Jumbie co dolega Plikleyowi. Opisują wszystkie objawy choroby przyjaciela, a Jumba dochodzi do wniosku, że te same efekty powoduje eksperyment 222 - który ma za zadanie obalać przywódców planet. Przywódca ma mieć wysypkę, ma śmierdzieć i ma być odstręczający - co ma wywoływać bunty na planetach. Lilo obawia się, że też się zarazi, ale Jumba uspokaja ją mówiąc, iż eksperyment jest jeden i nie jest zakaźny. Lilo i Stich idą szukać Plikleya, który poszedł do przychodni. mały|220x220px|Recepcjonistka w przychodni krzyczy na Gantu. Rejestracja w przychodzi, przychodzi Gantu i pyta recepcjonistki czy przyjęli dziś pacjenta z objawami: fioletowej wysypki, spuchniętego oka... boheaka chleba (Gantu myli listę ze spisem zakupów od Grahama)... i ciągłego bekania. Odpowiada, że nie. Gantu odchodząc bierze z lady lizaka, a recepcjonistka krzyczy na niego, że one są dla dzieci. Gantu jednak nie posmakował lizak, ponieważ był o smaku wiśni, którego nie cierpi. W między czasie Plikley przybiega do przychodni, a Gantu go zauważa. lewo|mały|221x221px|Plikley przy maszynie z numerkiem w kolejce w przychodni. Plikley wbiega do przychodni i woła o pomoc do siostry. Ona każe mu wziąć numerek z maszyny. Przypada mu numer 236, bierze go i siada na kanapie aby czekać na swoją kolei. Po chwili w głośnikach słychać jak wywołują numer 4 - Plikley wzdycha, gdy orientuje się, że będzie musiał długo czekać. Gantu obserwuje go z urycia, a on czeka na wywołanie jego numeru. W między czasie do przychodni wchodzi pacjent z oparzeniem słonecznym, którego przepuszczają w kolejce jako "pacjenta z nagłym przypadkiem" na co Plikley reaguje oburzeniem, iż był pierwszy, wypuszcza numerek z rąk i go łapie - w tym samym czasie Gantu próbuje go złapać, ale Plikley zaczyna uciekać. mały|216x216px|[[Lilo Pelekai|Lilo tłumaczy Plikeyowi co mu dolega.]] Lilo i Stich szukają w przychodni Plikleya, gdy on wpada na nich na korytarzu. Stich spowalnia ścigającego go Gantu wężem pożarniczym. Na chwilę mają spokój, a Lilo wyjaśnia Plikleyowi, że tak na prawdę nie jest chory, tylko zainfekował go eksperyment 222, który trzeba z niego wydostać. Gantu rozbija ścianę, a Lilo próbuje odwrócić jego mówiąc o rozsądku i grzeczności, na co Gantu reaguje zaskoczeniem i zaczyna po chwili gonić małych uciekinierów. lewo|mały|221x221px|[[Lilo Pelekai|Lilo, Stich i Plikley uciekają przed Gantu.]] Lilo, Stich i Plikley uciekają przed Gantu po korytarzach przychodni. Wpadają na salę operacyjną , gdzie Lilo znajduje gaz rozweselający, którym usypiają Gantu. Plikley mówi, że Gantu po tym będzie spał przez parę godzin i ma rację, ponieważ zaraz po wyjściu z sali operacyjnej Gantu zaczyna się śmiać i pada nieprzytomny. mały|220x220px|Lilo i Stich w X-Autku. Juma prezentuje swój nowy wynalazek, który zmniejsza obiektu do maluteńkiej główki od szpilki - urządzenie te zbudował z suszarki i odkurzacza. Jookiba tłumaczy jak uzdrowić Plikleya. Mówi, że zmniejszy Sticha oraz X-Autko i wyślą ich do ciała Plikleya. Lilo pyta jak autko znajdzie się w ciele Plikleya, ale Jumba nie chce tłumaczyć jak to się stanie. Lilo nagle krzyczy, że ona będzie prowadzić. Jumba na początku próbuje spławić dziewczynkę żartem, ale w jej obronie staje Stich i ostatecznie Jumba decyduje, że Lilo będzie prowadzić. Plikley oburzony oznajmnia, że nie pozwoli dziecku jeździć po swoich wnętrznościach. Jednak Jumba mówi, że nie miał wyjścia i z "iki-bobo" nie można dyskutować. lewo|mały|220x220px|Zmniejszanie X-Autka. Jubma każe zapiąć pasażerom pasy i strzela w nich promieniem ze swojego nowego wynalazku. X-Autko wraz ze Stichem i Lilo zaczyna się zmniejszać do malutkich rozmiarów. Jookiba aplikuje załogę do specjalnej strzykawki i bolesnym zastrzykiem wprowadza ich do ciała Plikleya. mały|220x220px|Lilo i Stich w krwi Plikleya. Lilo i Stich pływają w krwi Plikleya, która różni się trochę wyglądem od ludzkiej - w końcu Plikley to kosmita. Plikley leży na stole, a Jumba obserwuje Lilo i Sticha na monitorze swojego komputera. Mają także kontakt radiowy, który zrywa się gdy Lilo i Stich zapuszczają się głębiej w organizm Plikleya. Dzieje się to w momencie, gdy Jumba chce wyjaśnić załodze, że efekt skurczenia jest czasowy, oni jednak tego już nie słyszą. Zaraz po tym Lilo dostrzega eksperyment 222, który przepływa niedaleko. On także ich zauważa i zaczyna uciekać. lewo|mały|220x220px|Wysypek w aktywowanej formie. Trwa pościg po krwiobiegu Plikleya, a w międzyczasie Jumbie udaje się nawiązać kontakt z X-Autkiem. Próbuje ponownie powiedzieć o czasowym działaniu zmniejszenia, ale X-Auto zostaje zaatakowane przez jedno z przeciwciał. Stich wciska jeden z guzików w X-Autku i przeciwciało zostaje katapultowane przez otwierającą się maskę. Cieszą się, że udało im się pozbyć przeciwnika, ale trafiają zaraz na dużą grupę rozwścieczonych przeciwciał. Załoga zaczyna uciekać, dzięki Stichowi udaje im się zwiać. Wpadają jednak w następne tarapaty, ponieważ znaleźli się za blisko serca Plikleya, a ono zaczyna ich zasysać wraz z krwią. Jumba ostrzega ich aby zawrócili, Lilo jednak nie może sterować X-Autkiem i zostają zassani przez serce, okazuje się jednak, że nic im się nie stało. Nie cieszą się zbyt długo. Jumba ostrzega ich o drugim sercu Plikleya, które "źle pika". W tym samym czasie Guntu atakuje Jumbe i niszczy przy tym jego komputer lokalizujący X-Autko. Porywa Plikleya i odchodzi. Lilo i Stich po udanej próbie przedostania się przez drugie serce kontynuują poszukiwania eksperymentu. Jumba po raz kolejny chce ostrzec załogę aby uciekła z ciała Plikleya w ciągu godziny bo inaczej rozerwą go od środka. Przez zepsuty komputer nie udaje mu się jednak przekazać tej wiadomości i Lilo, i Stich nie są świadomi niebezpieczeństwa. mały|220x220px|Plikley w kapsule molekularnej. Na statku Gantu, kapitan zamyka Plikleya w kapsule do transportowania molekularnego, chce wysłać go do doktora Chomik Wadera, który wyciągnie eksperyment z ciała Plikleya. Do zakończenia transportu zostały 3 minuty. Lilo wraz ze Stichem zbliżają się do żołądka, gdzie trafiają na 222. Kontynuują pościg po organizmie Plikleya, przez drzewo oskrzelowe do oka, gdzie ucieka eksperyment. Stich próbuje złapać go strzelając z haku jednak nie udaj mu się i trafia w oko Plikleya na co tamten reaguje bolesnym krzykiem. Załoga przypiera Wysypka do ślepego zaułku i znów próbują go złapać, eksperyment jest jednak sprytniejszy i chwyta ich hak, urywa działo z X-Autka i ucieka. lewo|mały|220x220px|Mózg Plikleya. Lilo i Stich widzą przez oko Plikleya, że porwał go Gantu. Lilo wpada na pomysł by podłączyć się do mózgu Plikleya. Stich podłącza się do niego i zaczyna sterować ciałem Plikleya. Dzięki temu udaje im się wydostać Plikleya z kapsuły i unikać jego ciałem Gantu. Na ratunek przybywa Jumba, który zmniejsza Gantu i próbuje go najpierw zmiażdżyć. Zamyka go jednak w słoiku. Kończy się czas niezmniejszenia, Lilo i Stich śpieszą do wyjścia, gdzie zmierza także i Wysypek - do ucha Plikleya. Lilo używa przypadkowego przycisku, który aktywuje nową broń X-Autka. Próbuje schwytać eksperyment, ten jest jednak zbyt zwinny. Wpada jednak przez przypadek na woskowinę uszną i przykleja się, dzięki czemu Stich i Lilo łapią niesfornego Wysypka. Zaczynają się powiększać i uciekają do ust, udaje im się na czas wyjść z ciała Plikleya, gdy ten beka. Wszystkie objawy choroby znikają, a wszyscy uciekają ze statku zanim Gantu urośnie. Nani wraca do domu i zastaje Sticha i Lilo, którzy naprawiają kanapę przeciętą miłą łańcuchową. Nani przeprasza Lilo za to, że nie zabrała jej na ujeżdżanie fal, jednak Lilo nie jest już na nią zła, ponieważ jako dziecko w końcu przydała się do czegoś. Nie mówi Nani o zajściu. Do salonu gdy Nani z niego wychodzi, wchodzi Jumba i pyta Lilo gdzie jest eksperyment 222. Ona odpowiada, że znalazła już dla niego dom. Okazuje się, że wpuściła go do ciała Gantu. Obsada Postacie * Eksperyment 222 - Wysypek (w postaci kulki) * Lilo * Plikley * Stich * Graham * Gantu * David * Nani * Jumba * Eksperyment 222 - Wysypek (w postaci aktywowanej) Zobacz też en:Poxy (episode) Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Lilo i Stich